True Love Conquers All
by MagzieM98
Summary: "...Not in death, but just in sleep; the fateful prophecy you will keep, and from this slumber you shall wake. With true love's kiss, the spell shall break."
1. Sarah Corcoran

Name: Sarah Riddle

Age: 14

Blood Status: Half-blood

Personality: pure of heart, empathetic, puts friends' needs before her own, clever, unafraid to stand up for what she believes in, loyal to those she loves

Family:  
Tom Riddle/Voldemort (father)  
Emily Corcoran (mother, deceased)  
John and Linda Corcoran (maternal aunt and uncle; godparents and legal guardians)  
Amanda Corcoran (cousin)  
Madeline Corcoran (cousin)  
Collin Corcoran (cousin)

A word from Sarah: Hi, readers! Sarah here! So, you probably noticed I'm Voldemort's daughter. I know what you're probably thinking; how can a monster like him be MY father? I asked the same question when Auntie Linda told me I was his daughter a few months ago.  
I've spent pretty much my whole life in the United States, mainly for my own protection, but my cousins and I were invited to transfer to Hogwarts this year, in England. Naturally, we accepted the offer. I can barely contain my excitement, especially since I've never been to England before!  
Ok, I have to go, we're heading to the airport soon. Catch ya later!


	2. Amanda Corcoran

Name: Amanda Elizabeth Corcoran

Age: 14

Nicknames: 'Manda (Collin)

Blood Status: Pureblood, but who cares?

Personality: shy at first, honest, witty, modest, truthful, soft-spoken, loyal to her friends and family, loving,

Family:  
Maddie (sister)  
Collin (older brother)  
John and Linda Corcoran (parents)  
Sarah Corcoran (cousin)  
Tom Riddle (uncle)  
Emily Corcoran (paternal aunt, deceased)

A word from Amanda: Uh...hi *nervous giggle* I guess you met my cousin Sarah...Anyway, I'm Amanda *waves timidly* I'm a little quiet and shy around new people, but once I start to warm up to you, I'm pretty much a social butterfly. Mom says I'm an introvert. My sister Maddie and my brother Collin are definitely extroverts; they're more edgy than me. So, as Sarah probably told you, we're gonna be transferring Hogwarts, which is in England, all the way across the Atlantic. Obviously, I'm excited, but I'm also a smidge nervous about it. Nervous because it's a new school, and excited because Hogwarts is, like, supposed to be an amazing school; maybe even better than the Thetford School for Magical Arts in Vermont (the school we've gone to since we were 11). I wonder if it _is_ better...


	3. Maddie Corcoran

Name: Madeline (Mad-uh-lynn) "Maddie" Rose Corcoran

Age: 15

Blood Status: Pureblood, but doesn't matter

Personality: outgoing, bold, edgy, sassy, chill, smart, headstrong, friendly, playful, energetic, loves to be around people

Family:  
Amanda (sister)  
Collin (older brother)  
John and Linda Corcoran (parents)  
Sarah Corcoran (cousin)  
Tom Riddle (uncle)  
Emily Corcoran (paternal aunt, deceased)

A word from Maddie: Hey, Maddie here! So, you probably met my sister Amanda. Yeah, she's a sweet kid, but a little quiet sometimes. I'm the more outspoken one. We're getting ready to move to England, because Sarah, Collin, Amanda, and I are gonna transfer to Hogwarts to continue our magic education. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bouncing off the walls with excitement! Mom says maybe we should cut down the amount of sugar Collin gives me, since that's also a contributing factor to my excitement- makes me hyper. Anyway, gotta go- we're leaving soon! See you on the flip side!


	4. Collin Corcoran

Name: Collin Hayden Corcoran

Age: 16

Blood Status: Pureblood, but doesn't care

Family:  
Amanda and Maddie (younger sisters)  
John and Linda Corcoran (parents)  
Sarah Corcoran (cousin)  
Tom Riddle (uncle)  
Emily Corcoran (paternal aunt, deceased)  
Crush: Ginny (later on)

A word from Collin: What's up? Collin here. So, you've probably met Maddie, 'Manda, and Sarah. Such sweet girls. I love them to death. They're so close they may as well be sisters! And me? I'm pretty much the big brother/bodyguard for them, meaning if anyone messes with them, they'll have to answer to me!  
I'm excited to go to Hogwarts- it's gonna be awesome!  
(Mom: Collin, wrap it up! We're leaving soon!  
Me: Kay! Be right there!)  
Gotta go. Mom says we're heading out pretty soon, so I'd better end it here.


End file.
